Prince Castiel
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Castiel is feeling useless and uneeded without his powers so Dean takes him LARPing with Charlie to try and cheer him up.
Now that he was human again Castiel felt he had lost his place a little amongst Team Free Will. Although he now had Dean to love and hold him - which Castiel couldn't be happier about; he adored his hunter - the former angel still couldn't help but feel defeated.

He didn't think he was as good at researching as Sam, or questioning people, or making a connection with them as well as the younger Winchester could. And Castiel didn't think he was anywhere near as intimidating with firearms as Dean was, he wasn't as strong or determined anymore.

He felt utterly useless without his powers; as if nobody needed him when it came to saving the world like before. He was just in the way.

One evening Castiel had decided to retreat to bed early as the recurring negative thoughts were really dragging him down.

He was lying quietly on his side in the bed when Dean came to check on him.

"Hey, Cas. You okay?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm fine" Castiel sniffed; he still had his back to the hunter.

"No, I'm not going to let you get away with doing that anymore" Dean said firmly. Castiel felt the bed dip beside him as the older Winchester sat down. "Tell me what's going on."

Castiel sighed as he rolled over to face Dean.

"Why do you keep me around?" He asked quietly. "Now that I don't have my powers you don't need me anymore."

"You're kidding right?" Dean said in shock.

Castiel shook his head.

"Cas, I don't just keep you around. I love you" Dean stressed.

He lay down next to Castiel and took hold of his hand. Dean brushed it across his lips and kissed the knuckles gently.

"I don't care that you don't have powers. You're smart," another kiss "thoughtful, kind, strong..." Each compliment was followed by a soft kiss across the back of Castiel's hand. "And you make me laugh, even if most of the time you don't mean to. I could go on and on."

Castiel gave him a small smile and pressed their lips together this time as a sign of reciprocated love and gratitude.

"Thank you" the former angel said once he pulled away again. "I love you too."

However, Dean could still see the sadness and uncertainly in Castiel's eyes was barely waning.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep" Castiel announced.

"Okay" Dean said as he ran a soothing hand through the back of his partner's hair. "I'll join you soon."

He kissed Castiel's lips once more before getting up and heading out of the room.

He hated leaving his love so upset but he wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He needed to think of something to make Castiel feel important and appreciated.

A sudden thought struck Dean and he quickly pulled out his phone to see if he could set his idea into motion.

He dialled Charlie's number.

"What up, bitch?" The redhead answered cheerily.

"Hey! Listen, Cas could really do with some cheering up right now and I was wondering if you could help me arrange something..."

* * *

Castiel woke up the next morning with Dean shaking his shoulder lightly and whispering his name. The gentle rousing did nothing for Cas' grumpy morning attitude though.

He grumbled something incoherently as he peeled his face from the pillow, one side of his hair flattened whilst the other was ruffled wildly.

He squinted at the clock and saw it wasn't even eight.

"Dean, what's going on?" He asked in a rougher voice then usual.

"You gotta get up! I have a surprise for you."

Castiel sighed and flopped down into the pillow again.

"Do whatever you want to me, just let me sleep."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of surprise."

"Oh" Castiel mumbled.

"C'mon! I've got you coffee to go and everything."

"Okay" Castiel finally relented as he sat up.

He didn't deny Dean a deep and tender kiss though.

"You're still adorable even when you're a grouch" Dean claimed.

"Thank you."

"Get dressed!" Dean urged as he got up to gather Castiel's clothes. "Charlie's waiting for us."

"Charlie?" Castiel asked curiously. "What's she-"

He gave up on being resistant when Dean threw a shirt over his head.

* * *

They had been driving for a couple of hours before Dean turned off into a seemingly random field.

Castiel spotted some tents on the horizon.

"Are we going camping?" He asked.

"Nope" Dean said with a grin.

Castiel looked again and noticed there were people walking about in front of the tents wearing odd costumes.

Once they arrived Dean pulled over and they walked over to one of the tents to be greeted by Charlie.

She was also wearing an odd uniform; something close to a medieval knight.

"Hey, bitches!" She said cheerily. "You ready to get your gear on" she said indicating to a box near the tent with two other costumes.

"I'm very confused" Castiel said to Dean.

"Well, I know that you've been feeling down recently so I asked Charlie if she could pull together a quick LARPing game for us" Dean explained.

"Yeah, we're an army of knights on our way to take down an evil band of Warlocks" Charlie explained.

"And we want you to lead us" Dean said to Castiel with a soft smile. "As our prince. The most important job there is."

"We can't do without you" Charlie added.

Castiel blinked feverishly.

"I...you know the last time I led an army I destroyed heaven" he fretted.

"It's just pretend, Cas" Dean assured him.

"I promise you no one will die for real this time" Charlie said.

"We need your smarts and strength to lead us" Dean encouraged as he took Castiel's hand.

Castiel was suddenly overwhelmed with love for his hunter.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Well, Charlie did" Dean conceded.

"It was Dean's idea though" Charlie said. "And trust me it didn't take much to convince the rest of these nerds to join."

"Will you help us, your majesty?" Dean asked as he and Charlie bowed to Castiel.

Castiel smiled truly for the first time in days.

"We better get changed."

* * *

Castiel was just finishing attaching his cape when Dean entered his tent - the hunter was now clad in his own knight ensemble - along with Charlie.

"You look very handsome" he told Dean.

"So do you" Dean said with a seductive smirk. "We might have to take these outfits home with us."

"Please, do you know how much these cost to get dry cleaned?" Charlie teased.

"Your sword" Dean said presenting the convincing weapon to Castiel.

"Thank you" Castiel said as he took it and marvelled at its rather realistic finish.

"Just one more thing" Charlie said as she went to collect something from a box at the side of tent. "Your crown" she said as she carefully placed the golden object onto Castiel's head.

"Even if it isn't real this is much nicer than my halo was" Castiel claimed as he studied himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, it suits you!" Charlie beamed. "Okay, I'll go and gather the others so we can make a plan."

She bowed to Castiel before leaving the tent.

"Thank you so much, Dean" Castiel said as he turned to the hunter again. "This was a wonderful idea. I'm very excited."

"Do I have permission to kiss your majesty?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. "If he's still interested in a lowly peasant like me."

"I'll always love you" Castiel promised and then leaned in to kiss Dean profusely.

"Hey, guys-" Charlie called as she entered the tent again. "Oops, sorry."

"Charlie" Dean said lowly. "When the tents a rockin'-"

"I know; my bad" the redhead confessed. "The guys are ready and waiting."

"You ready to lead us to victory, Cas?" Dean asked.

The former angel smiled at him before putting on determined expression.

"Yes. To victory."


End file.
